


Can We Pretend

by yeosinnerz



Series: You And Your Hands [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also Jun decided to corner Minghao when he was pretty much naked, Gen, Jun's also partly a lying snitch in this fic, Light Angst, M/M, They argue while Yanan is LITERALLY in the other room, Yanan did not deserve to hear this argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: Months after the party, Jun and Minghao still feel the aftereffects.





	Can We Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> oops! my hand slipped. 
> 
> sorry.

Since Junhui's confession about Yanan on the walk home, Minghao had been in a weird spot with Jun. They tried to pretend like it didn't affect the both of them, but they both knew. 

Over the span of a few months, Yanan's stuff began floating around the apartment. Whether it be a shirt or a pair of shorts, or even a bracelet, Minghao was beginning to notice how often Yanan forgot his items at the apartment. 

And that didn't bother him! None at all! It was completely normal for Junhui to have a boyfriend and have him over, but Minghao was still pressed over the fact that Jun seemed to forget about him so easily, even when they lived in such a small quarters together. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Vernon asks after a dance practice that day. "You kept messing up on the routines, are you doing okay?" 

Minghao shrugs, waving a hand. "Yeah, I think so. It's not really important, I can deal with it later." 

Vernon frowns. "Okay, hyung. If you need to talk, I'm here to talk with you. Please take care of yourself." He says this before he turns to collect his stuff and leave the studio for the day. 

Minghao decides to stay and try and refine his moves while trying to distract himself from thinking about Jun. 

It doesn't really help. 

-

Minghao returns to the apartment around three in the morning, hungry, sweaty, and tired. Almost ready to go to sleep. Quietly as possible, he drops his bag at the front entrance, and slides his shoes off and tries to ignore the shoes that are at the door, ones that don't belong to neither him or Junhui. 

Minghao tries to be as quiet as possible when walking through the apartment, when grabbing a glass from the cupboard so he can get a drink, and then when he's going to his bedroom, passing by Junhui's room, and reaching into the linen closet for a clean towel. 

In his room, he isn't trying to be excessively loud, but he feels like while he takes off his clothes, the sound of the fabric is too loud. He tosses the clothing into the hamper, wraps the towel around his lower body, and begins the walk to the other side of the apartment to get to the washroom. 

What he doesn't expect, as he passes through the apartment, in the space where the kitchen and the living room are, is to see Junhui sitting on the couch, staring at him. 

Minghao nearly jumps out of his skin, and attempts to make a run for the bathroom. 

"Minghao, we need to talk." Jun says, grabbing Hao's arm so he can't run. "We need to have a serious talk about how you've been acting for the past few months, your behaviour has everybody concerned about you." 

"What? An issue?" Minghao says, pretending that he doesn't know what's wrong with himself. "I never noticed there was an issue. Sorry." 

"You're being really fucking distant from us, Minghao. Is something bothering you?" Jun asks, pulling Minghao's arm to get him into the living room. The fact that Minghao is wearing nothing but a towel is completely forgotten. 

"I'm not being distant, I'm fine. Literally nothing is wrong. Can I go shower now?" Minghao says, attempting to leave. He doesn't want to have this conversation now, he just wants to hole himself up until his problems go away. 

"There's something wrong, and you're not telling me anything. I'm here for you, there's something going on and I need you to tell me so I can help fix it." Jun says, his tone a little sharper, making Minghao flinch slightly. 

"Nothing's wrong, Junhui, I said that already. Can you fucking drop it so I can go shower?" Minghao says, his voice becoming laced with a tone of aggression and a tinge of annoyance. He just wants to go shower, is that too much to ask. 

Minghao attempts to walk away, but Jun grabs his wrist tightly and growls, nearly animalistic. "No. There is something bothering you, and you aren't telling me. I'm your best friend, and now all of a sudden, you've basically stopped fucking talking to me, even when we live in the same fucking apartment and see eachother everyday. What the fuck happened to you, Minghao? You're so distant, sometimes I don't even recognize that it's you. You've become a stranger in your own home, and you never talk to me!" 

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you, okay, Junhui? I can't stand being hurt by you each and every fucking day, so I'm trying to avoid the thing that's hurting me the most!" Minghao shouts, bringing the 'talk' into a screaming match. 

"Well what the fuck did I do, Minghao? I sure as hell didn't do anything, last I checked. Maybe you're just being a selfish prick who doesn't realise that I haven't done anything!" Jun shouts back, his grip tightening on Minghao's wrist hard enough to leave a bruise there later. 

"You broke my heart! You fucking broke my heart, you son of a bitch! I gave my everything to you, and even made it obvious, and then on that stupid fucking walk I was forced to take to pick up your stupid headass, because you! You just couldn't deal with your feelings after getting fucked by Changkyun, so you made the situation about you! And now, Changkyun thinks you hate him, because Mingyu yelled at him, and then, on that stupid fucking walk I had to take back with you, you, you.." Minghao's voice quivers. "You broke my fucking heart! You ripped it right from my chest! I can't believe you! I really should have listened to you when you asked to sleep on that street corner! I should have left you on that street corner where you belong!" 

"But you didn't! And you didn't even fucking tell me that I hurt you? How was I supposed to fucking know that you were hurt by what, a drunken confession? You're such a fucking coward, Minghao. I can't believe you." Jun spits out, releasing Minghao's wrist. 

"Listen up, you stupid idiot!" Minghao screams, throwing his fist into Jun's chest, making the taller step back. "You said you loved Yanan that night, and that fucking hurt! I felt like you were going to forget about me! I was fucking in love with you, okay? And you didn't love me back! How else was I supposed to deal with pain like this! I literally fell in love with you during our trainee days, when we were the only two chinese trainees, who had to rely on each other to get by! You fucking ripped out my heart! I've loved you for years, and you threw my heart out, Wen Junhui!" Minghao screams, punching his fist into Jun's chest once more before running back down to his room.

Minghao threw on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, leaving his room, unshowered, and ready to leave the house until he could get a chance to think. 

At least, that was his plan. The knocking on the door halted those plans. Minghao opened the door. Jeonghan and Joshua stood in front of him. 

"Xu Minghao, get downstairs and into the fucking car right now." Joshua demanded, a scary change in attitude from how he was earlier. "I don't like being called in the middle of the night by Junhui whose claiming you started hitting and yelling at him for no reason. You better have a good explanation for this." 

Minghao is near speechless as he makes his way down the stairs of his apartment building, with Jeonghan and Joshua hot at his heels. 

Honestly, Junhui was the one to provoke him in the first place, and now he has the audacity to lie and say that Minghao assaulted him and started the argument? That gets Minghao's blood boiling. 

As he gets into the car, Jeonghan, from the driver's seat, leans over to look Minghao in the eyes. 

"I'm not starting this car until you tell us what happened. Jun said you started an argument, and started hitting him for no reason. What actually happened, Hao?" Jeonghan asks, his face illuminated by the overhead car lights. 

"I was walking to the washroom to clean up before bed, and as I'm walking, Jun startles me by saying we needed to talk about my behaviour." Minghao begins, frowning. "I didn't want to talk about it, but he got really pushy, and I got mad, and so I told him, and yelled at him, and then I hit him because he was too close to me, but also wasn't listening. I literally admitted everything, and now he fucking hates me. Am I a bad person? I probably ruined everything with him, and he's going to marry Yanan and be happy and forget about me." The tears are flowing now, and then Joshua is climbing into the backseat to pull Minghao into a tight hug. 

"It's gonna be okay, Haohao. You can stay the night at our place, and for as long as you need to be away from Jun." Joshua coos, pulling Minghao's head to his chest. "We'll be your support system for as long as you need us. We are here for you, Haohao." 

"Thank you, Shua-hyung. Thank you, Jeonghannie-hyung." Minghao whispers, wiping at his eyes. "I really appreciate it." 

-

_ "Haohao, dance with me!"  _ Junhui's voice called, full of liveliness and as loud as him. Minghao was to the side, nursing a glass of wine while Junhui danced to the music in the background. 

_ "I think I'm fine just like this,"  _ Minghao had said, reclining further back against the chair he was on. Minghao had his cellphone out, taking photos of Junhui while he danced around. They would be okay. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> 12/16/19: https://youtu.be/ei0ds1Dj6_c
> 
> [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/hoshifucker_ao3?s=09)  



End file.
